The kid
by oc-crazy
Summary: Summer is faced with the constant sorrow of no more Cohen it has been 3 years seens she seen him last 5 long depressing years. She is also faced with a secret one that will ruin her marriage and possible scar her 5 year old daughter for life. PLEASE REVIE
1. The last time

Chapter 1- The last time

Summer awoke laying in her bed in her room in her house it had been 3 years sense she had seen Cohen. She rolled over to the opposite side of the bed and jumped out of her bed a new day Yah this is how she was approaching every day bored, annoyed, and with an empty heart .Why did Cohen's leaving make such a whole in her hear? She is married, but not to Seth Cohen. She breathed a sign and grabbed her robe and walked to the stairs. She was the richest girl in Newport but yet the most depressed, but she hid her depression. She was pulling a 'Marissa Cooper' and bad time only with out the alcohol.

"Mom there you are!" Her three year old hollered out to her as she watched The Wiggles. Summer hates them. The songs were dumb to her, only she would never say that to her daughter. Her daughter was her life she stared down at her daughter and blocked out the familiar sound of the wiggles' singing. Padma's long dark hair shined with the rays of California sun peering threw her open living room window.

"Mom are you on drugs?" Padma said with the giggles. Where had she heard this?

"Um…no." Summer sat down on the couch as her 3 year old jumped up and down and "peeled the banana" as the wiggles put it.

Devon walked through the door. Work was over for him. How long have I slept Summer thought? It was 4 o'clock she had been up for almost an hour 3 maybe. She smiled as Devon sat down by her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cohen would have kissed her on the lips. She always thought of Cohen around Devon. She stared at him as he was telling "his" child about his day. He was the complete opposite of Cohen. He had blond strait hair with blue eyes and he hated comic books. He was just more of a friend to Summer any way Padma was not even his. She's Seth's. A Cohen, but never will her secret get out never.

"I am going to go order dinner what do you want?"

"Grilled cheese!" Padma screamed Devon closed his ears and Summer got up to go cook the Grilled Cheese no even better why not go out!

"Let's just go out?"

"Okay!" Padma raced to the door and Devon grabbed summers hand he wanted to hold hands. EWW, but the depressed Summer let him so they walked to the door hand in hand. One happy and the other depressed, and holding in the biggest secret ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry the first chapter was so short I will write more. PLEASE REVIEW and I have a good thing that will happen in the next chapter so please continue reading!

Thanks


	2. The Arrival

The Restrount

Summer and her family entered the newest restaurant in Newport The O.C. _Why name a restaurant after the county in the gayest way._

It was a nice restrount 2 stars in summers book by the way it appeared it had a Shamrock green wall color and nice maple wood seating around it was reiltitively small but nice cute in a kind of dorky way. They waited in line for there table.

"This is insane. Mom why aren't we moving faster?"

"I don't know ask Devon."

"Why did you just say that like I am not her father?" Seth appeared out of now where with a menu in hand Summer stode there her heart sank.

"I said that like that because I can?" Seth stode there speechless._ Damn is she ever hot!_ Seth thought he tried to say. _How can I help you?_ But the words could not show up Devon stared at Summer in confusion.

"But why even say something like that in the first place?"

"We can talk about this later. Seth?"

"Right! Hi I am Seth Summer you got that right I umm How can I help you? Seat you? Feed you?"

"Cohen that's depressing just bring us to are seat and we will be on are merry little way!"

"Okay Summer. Please fallow me!" Seth did a lam hand jester and escorted them to there table.

"Cohen, So did the trust fond fly over or are you just to nice to ask you parents for money?" Summer said as bitchy as ever.

"Owe owe that hurt." Seth said as he put his hand on his heart. "No Summer I own this restrount. I am Seth Cohen owner and fonder of this exsplised restrount The O.C.!"

"That must explain the guy ass title!"

"Right you are Summer." Reality kicked in and they both realized where they where and that they where not dating or even a couple.

"Sorry." Seth said. "Are specials today are White Crab and a side salad or my nanas famous Meat Loaf!"

"Thanks but no thanks. Cohen!" Summer reached into her purse and grabbed a piece of gum she chewed vigorously as if the gum where Cohen. Seth scrambled of and helped another customer.

"Summer what was that all about?" Devon said confused and rage speared threw his eyes Summer seen his devastation.

"Cohen is just an old friend."

"Do you hate each other or something?"

"It's sort of a lov…... Loyal….yes verily relationship."

"Summer I am not stupid you where about to say love weren't you?" Seth was on his way back to there table to ask for there meal.

"Devon not know. I was going to say a love hate relationship."

"So you love him?"

"That's not what I said!" Summer reached for the fork slowly. Seth notested from far away and got an idea.

"Summer you have a phone call please fallow me to the phone?" Seth said not trying to sound suspicions just normal.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Summer fallowed Seth into the kitchen and he walked out the back door by the trash cans and the employ parking.

"Where's the phone?"

"I am the phone."

"You want to talk?"

"Ya that's kind of the point. Is he your…..your….hus…..husban." Seth was choking on his words struggling was more like it.

"Seth don't give your self a stroke. Yes he is my husband, Are you married."

"No single and loving it."

"Caption outs?"

"Sadly my plastic hoarse has a girl friend."

"Who you did you turn all guy on my ass?"

"Dman Summer how did you of all people find out?" Summer flapped him with her purse.

"Cohen? Ewww!" They stopped just stopped fun how could they be having fun of all ex's them being just friends was impossible.

"Sorry Summer So that's are daughter then?" Summer stared at him confused she had never told Seth she made it look like Padma was Devon's.

"Your confused on how I know aren't you Summer? Well, yes you are see you stupidly took the pregnancy test at my house in the pool house to be more exact really Summer how stopped was that Ryan found it in there in the trash apparently he knocked it over and this was after you left he showed the test to me because I was in the pool house already wanting him to get out of there so I could talk to him he got out showed me the test he thought it was Marissa's we called her she said no then we figured it was you so then I know I had a kid with the girl I broke up with."

"Cohen you are a lot smarter then I thought you where."

"I know I prize my smartness way up there right by the comic book knowledge!"

"Right ya Cohen you know my secret. We have a kid." Summer stared to cry. Seth as the gentleman as he was came to her and hugged her.

"Summer?"

"Wat?" Summer looked up at Seth's hazel eyes his curly Jewish hair and they slowly inched forward tordes each other .

"Summer you are married"

"Right." Summer backed away and left Seth stode there alone at that was the way he was going to fell for the rest of his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am soo mean leaving you peoples with a cliff hanger hehe! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Tears Of Not So Plesent Joy

"MOM!" Padma said as she raced into her mother's room. Summer lay there half asleep as she dreamed about the previous night. She slowly opened one eye.

"Hum?"

"Phone." Padma pushed the phone into Summers up make upped yet face.

"Hello?"

"Hi Summer this is Seth."

"Hi"

"Mom who is it?" Padma eagerly jumped up and down on the soft sleep number bed.

"Hunny, Shush, calm down!" She waved her hand at her daughter and she stopped. She was like a dog just sighting there waiting for her mom to get off the phone.

"Hi Cohen sorry about that."

"No that's okay I love to hear my Childs voice."

"Cohen, you can not talk about her like that. You, my dad, and well I guess Marissa, Ryan and, the step monster are the only ones who know"

"Yeah, I told my mom and dad too."

"Well, Why not just tell the whole world while you're at it. Maybe even Caption Oats, or does he already know?"

"Oh Summer my sweet sweet Summer of course he knows and……Does your husband know?"

"No he thinks that she is his."

"Why can't you say it?"

"The baby chick is on TV."

"What?"

"She is in the room."

"Oh…………" A long awkward silence filed the phone conversation. Padma heard some of the conversation she kind of got it; her dad was not her dad. A different dude was. Padma slammed the bedroom door. Summer jumped slightly at the noise and noticed for the first real time her daughter needed her help.

"Cohen I have too go."

"Bye."

"Bye, love you." Summer had not realized what she had just said but, it was too late. Summer raced up the stairs too the third floor that only has two rooms and an office, which is more like a play room and Padma's room which is full of pink glittery princess crap tapped all over the place

"Padma are you okay?"

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Hunny, listen Cohen and me where in love but we got into a fight…..Why am I telling you this you probably hate me, you are scared for life, and you will always remember me as the mom who lied to you for your whole life!" Summer burst into tears she sat down on her daughter's bed Padma who was already on her bed and crawled over to her mom she gently put her arm around Summer's shoulder and calmly said.

"Mom, I am only five when I am ten I will probably not even remember this. Well, I might I am mad at you I am but some day I promise I will forgive you." Summer looked into her daughters hazel eyes she looked so much like Cohen it was unreal. The one thing she was missing was the Jewish part. Summers tears slowly stopped she hugged her baby girl and gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"I am sorry. How did you figure it out?"

"I have been watching Jerry Springer."

"Oh I thought Devon blocked that channel."

"No, Mom you do understand that we will talk to but deep down inside I am really pissed!"

"I know. I love you."

"Luvs yaz!" Summer got up and walked out off her daughter's room life seemed a little happier now that her daughter knew, but know to tell her husband.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

HaHaHa another cliff hanger I am so mean! Ya like the OC thing ya it is very cool please review thanks ciao

occrazy


End file.
